Forbidden Is Just A Word
by Gabi Ryan
Summary: Soul and Maka have met only once before- "They walked their separate ways thinking they would never see each other again, let alone fall in love." And one starry night, they were pushed together at random, falling into fates trap. Shakespearean-based AU.
1. A Meeting To Be Concerned About

**A/N Helloooo! Its Gabi here, starting this story that was requested by my TOTALLY AWESOME friend SpoonMeister13x8. (You are amazing, enough said.)**

**Hope you guys will like it! And please, REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**

**Here is some info on this story… its set in a made-up colonial-like time period. This story is based off of Shakespeare's **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**, (thank you Shakespeare for being such an amazing writer), but don't worry, I'm adding my own drama and extra stuff too it…. And no one will die… yet. :P**

**Anyway….On to the story! :D**

-CHAPTER ONE-

-A MEETING TO BE CONCERNED ABOUT-

-Third Person Point of view-

The sound of clanks and shouts that once echoed through the streets of Death City stop. Of course this used to be a natural occurrence; the followers of the two highest families in Death City were rarely ever seen _not_ fighting with each other.

But now, Lord Death has decided, if there were any more fights concerning the personal feud between the two families, the persons involved could be punishable with death.

It was tragic actually, that the two families hated the each other. For, soon the Evan's and the Albarn's would realize their feud to be meaningless to the two who were about to change everything the families were used to.

Maka Albarn was seventeen years old and was the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn. Maka hated her parents and everything they stood for. She was one to support peace and justice while her parents did not care if their petty feud with the Evans family almost caused a civil war within the city. Maka tended to cause trouble, just to annoy her neglective parents.

Soul Eater Evans was eighteen years old and was the son of Rosalyn and Joseph Evans. Soul also happened to dislike his parent's feud with the Albarn family. He was an amazing pianist, yet he didn't truly like all of the attention that came with being such a great musician.

The two have never met and then, as if fate had changed its mind, a meeting to be concerned about occurred.

He had been walking home from one of his classes at Death City University, and suddenly ran into someone unfamiliar, yet very familiar at the same time.

He had turned a corner of one street and she had turned the corner of another, and they literally ran into each other. Maka and Soul fell onto the ground in a heap from the sudden impact, Maka dropping her newly-bought paper and Soul dropping his folder of music, the sheets scattering across the dirt road.

They both recovered quickly and Soul, out of gentleman's courtesy, picked up some of Maka's papers and she picked up some of his papers. The both stood and faced each other.

Maka turned a bit red because of her clumsiness.

"I'm—"

"I'm—"

They both start to say sorry at the same time, cutting each other off, each slightly blushing.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to knock down your papers like that." Maka says quietly.

"It's alright, no harm done, right?" Soul smiles showing off his white pointy teeth.

She looks up into his red eyes, smiling slightly. "Yes. No harm done."

They both say goodbye and walk in their separate directions, never thinking that they would ever see each other again.

Let alone fall in love.

-Maka's POV-

I walk home humming to myself a song I heard a while back, skipping along the dirt path leading to the big double doors of my family's mansion. I am eager to get into my room, lock the door, and write the afternoon away. But before I could even step inside the house someone behind me calls my name, and I stop dead in my tracks for a second and then sprint like hell to somewhere. Anywhere, as long as _he_ is not there…

"Miss Albarn! Miss Albarn! Maka! Hello? Can you hear me? It's Ox!" I hear his footsteps getting closer and I speed up, but it is a futile attempt, because I feel a hand on my shoulder and I know I have lost this race, and so I turn around with a fake smile on my face.

"Hello, Ox. It's so nice to see you."

"Why it is isn't it?" He says buttoning one of the loose buttons on his coat.

I lightly brush off my dress, it had gotten a little wrinkled and dirty when I fell before, and when I just ran. "Ox, may I ask _why_ you are here today?"

"I just wanted to see a beautiful girl, and talk with her."

"Ugh…Ox, go away, I don't want you here!" I say, storming off towards the door, rolling my eyes.

_God, will he ever just leave me alone?_

"But I brought you flowers as well!" He says running up next to me, once again. He holds them out in front of me and I take them out of courtesy, a lady should never refuse a gift, even if it is from someone you despise.

"Thank you, Ox. That was very nice of you." I finally reach the door to my home and gently smile at my stalker.

"Now, I really must be going. Bye Ox!" I open up the door, slip inside, slam in in his face, and lock it before he decides to come in and stay for a while.

I run through the many familiar corridors of the mansion and head towards my room, encountering some of my maids on the way.

"Hello Patricia, Elizabeth. How are you today?" I stop and ask them nicely. They were fixing some of the curtains in one of the hallways.

"Good, thank you." Liz says.

"Hello Maka!" Liz's younger sister says, hoping off of the ladder she was on, and spinning around in a circle.

_As energetic as ever_, I think.

"Maka… would you mind if I asked you a question?" Liz says coming closer to me.

"No, not at all. You two are some of my closest friends."

They really were, Liz and Patty, my new nick-names for them, were my two closest friends next to my nurse Tsubaki. They were all around my age, Liz was 18, same as Tsubaki, and Patty was 17 like me. They worked around the house, but they were more like sisters than maids. They really only worked for the money to spend on other things, my parents welcomed them into our family years ago, and so were always eating with us and even had their own rooms in the house.

"Well… was that Prince Ox who was talking to you before, and did he give you those flowers?" A smile slowly places itself on her lips. While my smile fades.

"Yes. It was Ox." They both squeal happily.

"Oooooooooh Maka! Prince Ox likes you!" Patty claps her hands skipping in a circle.

"But I don't like him!" I say, my cheeks getting pink in anger.

"You may not like him, but your parents do." I hear someone say from behind me.

I turn to see Tsubaki walking towards us with a smile on her face.

"I know they do Tsubaki. And that only makes him more determined to make me fall in love with him. Though, I know that will_ never_ happen."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Liz says. "You never know what could happen. I mean, something could happen in an instant and he could sweep you off your feet."

"Ughh… don't even say that." I groan at them, causing the three to laugh.

"Maka, how about I make some tea, and we can go in your room and hang out for a while?" Tsubaki suggests.

"Wait!" Patty screams, causing us to flinch at the sudden outburst. "We should go to the dress store! Maka needs a dress for the ball!"

"Oh yes, she does, doesn't she?" Tsubaki says, the thought dawning on her.

"Yes! I love dress shopping! Oh, and we can make Maka look so pretty!" Liz exclaims.

"Great…." I say rolling my eyes dramatically. "But if I get a dress you all are getting ones too, because you are all coming to the ball with me. I'm going to need backup if Ox tries to do anything… weird or crazy… or both."

"Then it's settled. We are going dress shopping!" Tsubaki says before the three of them drag me out of the house and down to the dress shop.

Oddly enough, as my friends babble on about other things when we walk, my mind drifts towards the thought of the boy I ran into today.

_I wonder if he'll be at the ball._

**So how'd you guys like it? Please review!**


	2. The One Who Knows Maka Best?

**A/N Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER. It was my birthday, and I've had tennis meets every other day, and I have an EXTREMELY RIDICULOUS amount of A.P. History work, and I have just gotten over a bad cold, during which I had to film an Italian rap video project (I know, it's odd, but that's just how my teacher is with her projects) So finally, I am able to sit, with all of my work FINALLY finished, and write some SoMa Fan fiction!**

**Thank you to all of my Reviewers and Readers!**

**Sincerely, An overworked Gabi**

**P.S. I don't own Soul Eater… But if I did, that would be… interesting :D**

Chapter Two

The One Who Knows Maka Best?

"Maka, come on!" Liz says, pulling me into the dress shop.

"Were getting dresses, were getting dresses!" Patty chants, running away from the rest of us, going to do god-knows-what in the store.

Liz, Tsubaki and I follow Patty aimlessly into the store, and start looking around at what was on display already. I run my hand over silks and cottons, and many other fabrics, the fibers brushing against my hand lightly.

"Hey, Maka!" Liz comes up behind me with a bunch of dresses hanging off of her arm. "I found some to try on, let's go."

"Okay." I simply say.

We walk over to the back of the store, where we find Tsubaki trying to calm down an over-excited Patty who had ran off before. There is a small beige couch, and a few chairs, as well as a table. There's also a few changing rooms to try on dresses in.

I decide to sit on the couch with Tsubaki. The rest just goes by in a blur, abnormally fast actually, my mind still drifting into thoughts that don't make any sense.

Liz pushes Patty into the changing room and after a few dresses that she models for us, we decide on a cute black one. We do the same with Liz, deciding on a black dress as well, and the same with Tsubaki, except hers is white.

And then there's me. The three push me into the changing room at last and they throw over a few dresses. The first one being a dark red color with a black stripe down the front, and sleeves that go down to my elbows. I put it on, and it just doesn't feel right, the fabric feels rough against my skin and it is too loose around my torso. My friends agree when I show them.

"Oh…no. This isn't right at all. Go change into this one." Liz says, immediately putting another dress into my hands and pushing me back into the changing room.

The next one is a purple and black gown that has sleeves that cling to my arms and go down to my wrists. I walk out to my friends again to express my concerns.

"I feel like this one is too tight, and I can't breathe. Also, I feel like it's too dark for me." I say.

"You… Are completely right." Liz says.

"I agree." Tsubaki says nodding.

They hand me yet again another dress and this time it's blue. It has darker blue lace on the ends of the sleeves and on the whole torso. It was pretty and it fit well.

I walk out and see my friends smile.

"It's very pretty, Maka." Tsubaki says.

"Yup, Maka looks nice!" Patty sings.

"I like it. But try on a few more just to make sure this one is the best." Liz says, smiling with her eyes more than her mouth.

And so for a little while after I try on more dresses. All of them being… not as good as the blue one, well until Liz handed me the last one to try on.

It was a dark green, like my eyes. It was strapless but had those little sleeve-like pieces that rested off of your shoulder at the same level as the cut of the dress. It was very pretty, and it fit me well. It has a white beading around the waist in an intricate pattern of swirls and shapes. It is simple yet elegant, just what I was looking for.

I walk out yet again to my waiting friends.

"It's nice…."

"I like the blue one better."

"I'd have to agree, this one seems so… I don't know, simple for even you, Maka." Liz concludes the round of comments. "I honestly would have to say I like the blue one on you better, though, this one is pretty stunning on you as well… but still." She purses her lips in thought as I stand there.

All of a sudden Patty jumps up and runs away, screaming something about seeing… a giraffe?

Tsubaki and Liz run after her because they both know as well as I do that when it comes to Patty and giraffes… let's just say you don't want to be within a mile radius of Patty.

I sigh and turn back to my little changing room.

_Guess I'll just have to wait until they come back. _

I turn towards the huge mirror that is in the dressing room and look at myself in the dress. I change into my normal clothes and walk out of the little room, holding the dress in one hand. I head over to the couch where my friends left their things and start to get everything together.

_I like it, so I'm going to buy it, who cares what they say?_

"If you don't mind me saying so, I like the green one. It seems to suit you."

I yelp at the sudden comment and turn around to see the white haired boy I encountered earlier this morning.

"Excuse me?" I say with a slightly shocked expression.

_What was he doing in here?_

"I said I like this one on you." He says smirking a little bit, showing off his pointy teeth for the second time today.

"Thank you. I am planning on getting it." I say, squinting my eyes at him in an accusing manner. "What are you doing here anyway, Mr.…. I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Soul—"

"Interesting name." I say back, smiling a little.

"And I am here because I have to pick up a dress for my mother. Then I just so happened to see the girl I ran into this morning and hastily knocked over and decided to walk over and compliment said lady." Soul says jokingly, still smiling, if not smiling a little wider as I start to laugh.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"Maka, and I'd rather not say my last name."

"Fair enough, I didn't tell you mine." He says back, nodding slightly.

"Oh, yes, you didn't, did you?" I say getting a small laugh from him.

"No I did not." He smiles again at me. We stare at each other for a few seconds, though it feels like so much longer.

"Well, I think I must be going. Considering the fact that my friends just ran off and haven't come back yet." I say walking past with all of my things to the counter to buy the dresses. He follows me to the counter and stands there with me, waiting for the cashier to come out of the back room. I give him a confused look, "Yes?"

"I have to get the dress, remember?" He says smirking.

"Oh yea. Can't leave without getting the dress you were supposed to come here for can you?" I say, both of us laughing as the cashier comes out of the back room. She is carrying a package and hands it to Soul.

"Thank you, Marie. I'm sure my mother will be as impressed as always with the dress you've made." He says to the cashier.

"Oh, thank you. Please tell your mother I said hi as well." She says happily.

Soul then turns to me, smirking again. "It's been nice seeing you a second time today, when not covered in dirt on the road. Hopefully we will see each other again soon." He gives a little bow, and then leaves. Making me wonder how he, instead of my friends, knew that this was the better dress for me.

I buy the dresses and decide to walk home without Liz, Patty or Tsubaki. When they get back to the store and find no one there and their stuff gone, they'll understand i went home and they should too.

Though, in a way I wish I hadn't walked home so quickly. Maybe I should have waited at the store.

I walk into the living room when I really shouldn't have.

"MAKA!" I immediately try to run away from the crazy in front of me.


	3. The Cousin That Cross-dresses?

**A/N Hey guys, as I said in my other story, I am extremely sorry for not updating in like months! Life is crazy. But at least I'm here now!**

**Meh, okay so people have asked what time period it is in… I guess it would be considered medieval, I think it has a colonial feel to it though. It's basically the same thing to me. Hope that clears some things up, but if you have any other questions, feel free to ask.**

**I don't own Soul eater… If only I did…**

**Thanks to all of you readers/reviewers, you make me so happy! Enough with my boring A/N, now please, enjoy!**

**-Gabi**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The Cousin That Cross-dresses?

"MAKA!"

I start to run down the hallway out of the living room but being in a dress doesn't always make you the most mobile person.

"MAKA, Don't run away from me!" I feel arms wrap around my waist and I am tackled to the ground.

We land in a heap of fabric and oddly-placed limbs. I feel his hand ruffle my hair on top of my head playfully.

"Now, hugging a god like me wasn't so bad was it? I _am_ your cousin after all. You should be overjoyed!"

I turn my head and glare at my cousin.

"Blackstar! That wasn't a hug! You tackled me!" I try to flail around a little bit to get him off of me but his arms keep me in place.

"It's the same thing."

"Uh, no it isn't."

"Maka, a god like me is never wrong."

"Sure you are."

"You'd be surprised."

"I couldn't be more surprised than I am to see you now." I say sarcastically.

"I think you could."

"Whatever, can you please let me go?"

"No, I'm pretty comfortable here like this."

"Blackstar…" I growl, giving him an I-WILL-Maka-Chop-you-to-death-if-you-don't-get-off-of-me look.

"Okay, Okay, no need to break out the big guns!" He lets go of my waist and gets up, he offers a hand and then I notice what he's wearing.

My jaw literally drops to the floor.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. WEARING!"

"Oh this?" He says, turning in a circle. "I got it the other day."

My eyes grew wider, if that's even possible.

"_You_ bought a dress to wear? WHY?" I say, utterly shocked.

"Well, according to a friend of mine, girls like guys who cross-dress!"

I give him a confused look. "And you're cross-dressing here because?"

"I'm here to win over Tsubaki's heart! I mean, I don't think she can even resist a GOD-like person such as me, but it is always good to keep your options open for success."

My eye starts to twitch a little and all of a sudden I burst out in laughter.

"Who—Hahaha—do you think—Hahaha—Tsubaki is? Hahaha! She's not into that stuff! I think I'd know if she was!" I fall to the ground, tears coming to my eyes from laughing at the sight in front of me. After the initial shock goes away, you can finally see how stupid he looks. He just looks so odd.

I mean he has the gravity defying blue hair, muscles… everywhere and a star tattoo on his arm. Pair that with a semi-puffy eggplant colored dress and it is a sight to see.

"HEY DON'T LAUGH AT ME! IT'LL WORK! TSUBAKI WILL LOVE ALL OF THIS." He says motioning towards himself.

"I highly doubt it." I say wiping a tear away. I stand up and walk up to him, putting my hand on his shoulders. "You are insane, you know that?"

"Yep!" He smiles and I let go of his arms.

"So," I say, walking over to one of the huge couches in the living room. I sit and wave him over to sit next to me.

"You really like Tsubaki?"

He walks over and lies down on the couch sighing slightly.

"Yea. I do. I can't stop thinking about her actually." His cheeks get a little pink out of embarrassment. He usually doesn't open up to anyone, well everyone except me.

"Instead of trying to impress her with…" I point at his dress. "With that. Why don't you just ask her to Lord Death's ball instead?"

"Wait that's coming up soon?"

"Yea, it's next week actually."

"WHAT! Why didn't somebody tell me?" He quickly stands up eyes wide.

"Calm down. Everybody just basically found out about it."

He looks towards me, and slowly starts to sit down. "Oh, okay."

"Also, how long do you think you're going to be staying?"

"I don't know… As long as I want I guess!"

I roll my eyes; of course he would be that obnoxious.

All of a sudden the door bursts open.

"Maka! Papa has great news!" My father says, bounding into the living room where Blackstar and I are sitting.

"What is it papa?" I say nonchalantly.

"You know prince Ox? Well he just asked me if he could take you to the ball next week!"

My head snaps to face my fathers, eyes giving him a death glare. "And what did you say to Ox?"

"Well I said yes of course! I knew you'd say yes anyway, so I just told him to pick you up at seven on Saturday. Isn't this just amazing! I mean, if you two were to fall in love you would be married to royal blood! Not as high up as Death the Kid, but you wouldn't have a chance with him, I think he's gay anyway." My papa rambles.

"He's not gay." Blackstar says, looking at the ground suspiciously. "_Trust_ me, HE'S NOT."

"Okay, I don't even want to know…" I say as I look away shaking my head. Blackstar can be such an odd child. But then it dawns on me…

I get out of my seat and hit my father's head with a book.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY YES! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE HIM," I yell.

"But I'm thinking about your future. Papa only wants the best for his little darling." Spirit says, his eyes starting to well up with tears.

I give him another death glare, and throw in one more Maka-Chop to do him measure.

"I'm going to my room, I'll see you guys again at dinner." I then start to walk away down the many halls to my room. Hearing the yelling of my two maniac relatives fade away slowly. I br4ing my hands up to my head and rub my temples.

_There's no use complaining about it,_ I think. _Papa already told Ox yes. I guess I'll have to just deal with it._

I sigh as I close the door to my bedroom.

_I wonder if that boy Soul is having just as much trouble with this ball as I am._

********Many hours later********

_Knock, knock, knock._

I hear someone at my bedroom door. I get up from my bed, rubbing my sleepy eyes and open the door a little.

There stands Blackstar, with a huge, silly grin on his face.

"What is it Blackstar, it's the middle of the night," I say, rolling my head from side to side to get the kink out of it.

"I just came to say…. I TOLD YOU SHE'D LOVE ALL THIS! OH, I WIN YOU WERE WRONG I WAS RIGHT. HAHAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE MAKA!" He practically yells the last part and his voice echoes through the house. I'm surprised no one came out of their rooms pissed that he was screaming this late.

"Be quiet! What are you even talking about?" I pull him into my room and shut the door.

"Tsubaki is what I'm talking about." He does a little dance. "Oh yea, u-huh. Oh yea, u-huh. It worked, it worked, it worked." He sings.

"What?" I say confused.

"The dress. It worked…. Guess who scored big tonight! HAHAHAHA!"

My jaw drops to the ground once again today.

"I can't believe it… the quiet ones really are the most perverted."


	4. Mornings, Laughter, and Random Gibberish

**A/N Okay, just going to skip ahead to the morning of the ball. And sorry this is kind of short.**

**IT'S WINTER BREAK! WOOHOO! That means more updates! Oh yea, Happy Hanukah to those who celebrate it! Hope you guys are getting good presents!**

**-Gabi**

Chapter Four

Mornings, Laughter, and Random Gibberish

I stare at the soggy grains intensely and poke at my cereal once more, ignoring the frantic people around me. Blackstar was running around screaming, per usual, with my dad who was running around yelling, also per usual.

I hear footsteps approaching and look up to see Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty walking towards me with sleepy eyes. Tsubaki heads straight to the kitchen to heat water for her tea and the other two slump down in chairs next to me.

"Hey, Maka," Liz says to me, trying to rub the sleep away from her eyes in the process. Patty just sits, lays her head down and falls back to sleep.

"Hey, Liz," I say back. I poke at my cereal once more.

We sit in silence for a few minutes that seem like forever.

"Here Liz," Tsubaki comes in and hands Liz a cup of tea.

"Thanks," she says in turn.

The three of us all stare at each other with these odd looks on our faces and then burst into laughter.

"Hahaha—what is—Hahaha—wrong with—Hahaha—us?" Liz says practically hacking up a lung laughing and choking on her tea.

Tsubaki giggles and sets her cup of tea down.

"I don't—Hahaha—know," Tsubaki says, covering her to muffle some of her laughter.

For some reason the three of us cannot stop laughing. And when one of us tries to stop and put on a straight face, we just crack up even more.

"We—Hahaha—are so—Hahaha—weird!" I sort-of yell.

All throughout our incessant laughter I notice Patty doesn't seem to budge one muscle.

As our laughter finally dies off I sigh and look at Liz.

"Liz tonight is the ball," I say and look at the clock on the wall. 8:45, that means exactly eight hours and fifteen minutes before the ball starts.

"And?"

"Do you think you could help me get ready for it later?" I say looking a little ashamed to admit I needed help once in my life.

"Well that's my job isn't it?" She says, winking at me.

Suddenly Patty jumps from her seat, panting and looking around frantically.

"Where's the troll?"

We all stare wide eyed.

"I know it's here somewhere! The elf Buddy and Mr. Narwhal just told me before they left to find Buddy's dad!" She then runs off screaming gibberish around the rest of the castle.

I close my open mouth.

"That was… interesting."

"Yeah, Patty has odd dreams."

* * *

><p>…Later… Approximately an hour before the ball<p>

Soul's POV

"Mom, I said I don't want to wear this suit," I say to my mother while holding the black suit she wants me to wear.

"But it would look so good on you! And you need to look good for all of the young ladies, who knows, your wife could be there!" My mom smiles and has this faraway look as she says this. I just groan.

"Mom, I'm wearing the suit I want to wear," I say handing the one in my hand back to her. "I'm old enough to pick out my own clothes.

She sighs, knowing that when I make up my mind, there's no changing it.

"Fine, just be ready within the quarter of the hour, we need to make sure we get to Lord Death's on time. Unlike last year," She gives me a stern look, blatantly reminding me of last year's incident right before the ball, therefore causing us to be late. Extremely, non-fashionably, late.

A shiver runs down my back as I think about what could happen if I cause my family that embarrassment again.

I sigh like the many times before today and decide to change into my preferred suit.

After putting it on I look in the mirror to see how it looks. The black and gray pinstripes contrast with the blood red shirt and black tie perfectly.

I run my hands through my unruly hair quickly and loosen my tie a little. Then I take one more quick look in the mirror, throw on my shoes and head out my bedroom door and to the carriage.

My thoughts subconsciously drift to the girl in the store.

* * *

><p><span>Maka's POV<span>

I sit in a chair in front of the mirror, watching Liz intently as she is does my hair. Instead of having my normal pig-tails, she is putting my hair up into an elegant bun with a few graceful curls hanging out of it.

I grab at the dark green fabric of my dress, grasping the soft fibers gently, and bite my lip.

I am nervous to say the least.

I mean, the last time I went to a ball was when I was about 10! That's far too long ago to be comfortable going to another one, a very important one at that.

"All done," Liz says.

I look at Liz's masterpiece, lightly tracing one of the ash-blonde curls that frame my face.

"Thank you," I say, smiling. "You did an unbelievable job. I-I can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem. I'd do it anytime," She grins and walks to the door. "See you at the carriage in a bit, okay?"

"Mhm," I nod and she walks off.

_I actually look pretty_, I think to myself.

I smile a little wider and see my big green eyes light up.

_I look pretty for once._

I bite my lip again, knowing if I do it enough times; it will make my lips look like they have more color.

I get up; walk out of my room and almost to the front door, running into Blackstar in the process. A Blackstar who was in… a pink suit.

"Blackstar what in the name of Dead Wizard God are you wearing?"

He just grins his stupid smile he always has plastered to his face.

"It's a _suit_," he sarcastically. "I'd think you of all people would know what that was. I thought you were smart."

I roll my eyes at his sarcasm.

"Why is it pink? Another tip from your friend, I presume?"

"Yup!" He says and starts to walk off. I grab his arm and pull him back. I need to ask him something.

"Blackstar," I say.

"What?"

"Yesterday, how did you get into my house? The doors were locked and no one was home."

His face abruptly drops and he doesn't look me in the eye. He fidgets a bit, figuring out what he should say in his head. Before actually saying something that he would most likely regret. He then looks me in the eye again, grinning ear to ear, and says;

"You really should lock your windows!" And he takes off running.

I just stand there shocked for a minute and then shake my head thinking;

_Only Blackstar would think of that… Only Blackstar._

Taking in one more deep breath, I walk out the door, and into the carriage, finally ready to go.


	5. The Ball—Part One

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the long wait… craziness has bombarded me the past few days.**

**Okay, so I forgot the tiny detail that Ox was supposed to pick Maka up while writing the previous chapter… Forget about that, I have decided for her to go to the ball with her own family instead. I don't think it matters too much because I'm not writing about the ride to the ball, so; Ox will just meet her there. (Because of some, **_**interesting**_** to say the least, circumstances.)**

**Hope you all had a Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! Hope you all didn't get coal! I totally didn't. *shifty eyes*;D**

**Oh, and to Spoonmeister13x8 … I made our awkward buddy a perv… don't tell him!**

**Anyways… new (and long) chapter for you guys, yay! Enjoy!**

**-Gabi**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The Ball—Part One

I take one step into the ballroom and all I can do is gasp.

In front of me lays the hugest, utmost extravagantly beautiful, and most _symmetrical_ ballroom I have ever seen.

And to my left there was a buffet with food on it. The most delicious looking food I have ever seen. It made my mouth water at the sight.

Blackstar unsurprisingly runs to the buffet table to stuff his face with food while my mother and father walk away to talk to some other important aristocrats; thus leaving Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and I to gawk at all of the fancily dressed people dancing and chatting away.

"Maybe we should find a place to go sit and put our purses down," Tsubaki says timidly. She looks around the room quickly, her eyes stopping and going wide at the sight of Blackstar yelling about being god while standing on a table.

"Yea, you should do that," Liz says handing me her purse. I see a handsome looking man walking towards us and stop in front of Liz, bowing slightly and murmuring an introduction.

"But… I'm going to go dance!"

Liz waves and scampers of, pulling with the guy that had approached her onto the dance floor to join the many other couples.

_Of course she is… Liz has always been the prettiest among us; it would make sense for her to be the first that a guy approaches._

"Oh, okay. Have fun!" I say halfheartedly, giving her a little wave.

"Then again," I hear Tsubaki speak up, staring wide eyed at Blackstar.

"Maybe I should go stop Blackstar from making a fool of himself… only two seconds after arriving," She gives me an I'm-sorry look and runs off.

I sigh.

_Two down, two to go._

"Okay Patty, that just leaves you and me," I say putting on a smile and turning towards Patty, only to find her creeping behind another person who doesn't notice their stalker. She turns and motions for me to be quiet.

"Shhhhh! I'm following the scarf-man so I can get ice-cream and I don't want to get caught," she whisper-screams and then motions for me to go away.

I turn around with a freaked out look on my face and blink my eyes a few times.

_Something is honestly wrong with that girl…_

I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder and yelp a little, turning around quickly to see who it is…

Only to turn back around and walk into the suddenly formed crowd of people walking into the ballroom.

"Maka!"

"Maka, it's me! Ox!"

"I know it's you that's why I'm walking away," I mumble under my breath so he cannot hear.

I turn back around with one of my fake smiles, knowing if my parents were to find out that I ignored him I'd be in big trouble.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sooo sorry; I didn't see you there!" I say, sounding like some valley-girl from California.

"It's quite all right, Maka. I mean, I should be the one saying sorry!"

"And why is that?" I say scanning the room for an excuse to leave.

"Well, you see… I was supposed to pick you up to come here, but of course you know I couldn't. It was the weirdest thing actually! I walk outside yesterday to make sure the carriage was good for today and I see that nothings there! I then walked to the barn to see if maybe one of the servants put it inside there and I open it up to see a pink-haired boy cowering in the corner and multiple other people surrounding a big fire in the middle of the barn. It was some kind of witch worshiping thing! There was a man that looked like a wolf and a woman who had looked like a frog and another with snake tattoos. The one woman with the tattoos then turned to me with a glare like ice and then the fire went out! I then felt these things wrapping around my legs like snakes and…."

Ox rambles on and on telling his over-the-top story with vigor and multiple hand motions. All the while I just stand there nodding my head occasionally and smiling like I was very interested in what he was saying. When really, I couldn't care less.

I notice he finally stopped talking and was looking at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"Hm?" I say.

"I asked if you wanted to dance," he says with a smile, holding out his hand.

"Uh…" I look down at his hand, hesitant to say yes.

"OF COURSE SHE DOES!" I hear my father yell and I am then pushed into Ox.

"Heh, sorry…" I say awkwardly.

"It's quite alright."

He grabs my hand and leads me to the edge of the dance floor. I put my other hand on his shoulder and he puts his free hand on my waist.

I bite my lip and look anywhere but Ox's face.

_Man, this is awkward._

Then, out of nowhere I start to feel very claustrophobic, like the room was closing in on me and I couldn't breathe. A shiver goes through my body and the room then starts to spin a little.

I must have looked pretty bad all of a sudden because Ox noticed the change in my attitude.

"Maka, are you alright? You look very pale," He says with concerned eyes.

I snap my head back to him and nervously say;

"I-I'm fine, I just n-need s-some fresh air," I say. I let go of him and run out of the ballroom, leaving him standing there confused.

_I hope he doesn't get suspicious._

I run out of the ballroom quickly, grabbing my bag from the table I had set it down on. I go into a random door farther down the hall, one far away from any curious eyes.

I close it and I look around. It happened to be a dressing room and it had a mirror and a place to wash your face.

I walk over to the sink and put my hands on it, leaning my weight against the tiny sink and panting heavily.

I look in the mirror and see that my face has lost all its color, so much that I'm as pale as the parchment I write on.

I sigh after a few more spasms and shivers wracking through my body.

_I knew I forgot something… I didn't take my medicine this morning._

I open my bag and take out the little tube of emergency medicine I always carry with me and drink it in one gulp.

I lightly slash some water on my face and take a few deep breaths, deciding I was ready to go back into the ballroom.

I step out of the room and close the door quietly. I turn around to start to go down the hallway but I yelp at the unexpected face of a man.

"You scared me!" I take a second to look over the guy in front of me. He is tall and has a lanky but muscular looking build. He has almost black hair, brown eyes, and has a mischievous smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he says.

"I'm sure you didn't," I say and try to move away from the doorway but he blocks me.

"My name's Ryan and yours?"

"Maka," I say.

"Well Maka, it's nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

I start to look down the hall searching for someone else because I am getting bad vibes from this guy. But I see no one.

_Damn it, why'd I have to pick a room so far away from everybody?_

"Hm… You look very pretty tonight Maka," he says with a smirk.

"Thank you, now can I please—" He cuts me off and leans down, close to me ear.

"You know, _Maka_," Ryan whispers. "A young, pretty lady like you shouldn't be walking around a big castle all alone at night."

I freeze, feeling his breath on my neck.

He moves his head moves about a millimeter away from mine and runs one finger along my cheek slowly.

"You don't know who could be there waiting in the shadows," then he brings his head closer, if that was possible, without touching our lips together.

I immediately tighten my grip on my bag, lifting it to get ready to Maka-Chop this perv half to death but he unexpectedly grabs both my wrists with his hands.

I struggle against his hands but even though I am strong for my size, he is stronger and much bigger.

"Stop it or I'll scream," I threaten.

He chuckles.

"Go ahead, no one will hear you. There is music and everyone is talking, not to mention, most of the walls in this castle are soundproof, your screams wouldn't go anywhere."

"You make me sick."

"You won't be saying that soon."

My eyes go wide and he brings his lips down on mine, muffling any screams.

I struggle but he pushes me up against the door so I can't move as much. Not that it's of any use, struggling, he is way too strong for me to overpower.

He holds my hands above my head with only one of his, freeing the other. His free hand then starts to roam.

"HEY! Get off of her!" I suddenly hear, and Ryan is pulled off of me in an abrupt rush.

I drop to the ground taking in deep breaths, and oddly enough, I have some tears forming in my eyes.

I look up and see Ryan being punched in the face by another boy and run away.

"Do that again and next time, I'll kill you!" He says.

I wipe some tears from my eyes and look up to see the guy that pulled Ryan off of me is now walking towards me.

He stops in front of me and kneels down next to me so we are at eye level.

I turn my head to the ground so he doesn't see the remaining tears.

_This is so embarrassing! Why am I crying?_

"Are you alright?" He asks.

I don't answer.

"Hey, are you alright?" He says again more forcefully, but still with concern and gentleness in his voice.

I nod, still not looking at him.

No one's supposed to see me in any state of weakness; I make that a main rule in my life to keep unbroken. I'm supposed to be strong.

_Well, I think what he just saw counts as weakness. That's just peachy._

"Did he do anything bad to you?"

I shake my head again, implying the answer no. Then there is silence.

"Good."

A few more seconds of silence before he says something else.

"Can you speak?"

I nod yes.

"Well?"

"Y-yes I can."

"Will you look at me?"

Again a few more seconds of silence pass as I think.

I shake my head no.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

More silence.

"Just because."

"That's not a very good reason."

"Well it's a reason."

"Not really."

"Shut up."

I hear him shift and he moves himself so he is sitting right next to me.

A few more moments pass. My guess, he was thinking about what to do next. The action he did surprised me to say the least.

He pulled me into a hug.

I try to protest but he stops any words by saying his own.

"Just… Shhh… It's alright to be shaken up."

I then turn my head to my savior and my eyes widen at who it is.

"No girl should have to go through that." He says, looking down the hall. He turns to me with a slight smile.

"Surprised to see me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, who is it? Take your guess! If you guess right I'll P.M. you and you can put in any request you want for this story or anything else! (Well… almost anything else) XD<strong>


	6. The Ball-Part Two

**I'll make this short and sweet. Stuff happened in my life, school, friends dying, final, you know just life in its crazy form. Hahaha, so it's finally summer time and I'm going to try to start getting back into the groove of writing my fanfics to please anyone who has been waiting this insane amount of time. Sorry this chapter is a bit short; it's all I could think of at the moment. Love you all, Gabi**

Chapter 6

The Ball-Part Two

Maka's POV

"Not exactly, I mean, it is your house, Kid, but I thought you were away traveling the world," I say.

"Maka, I'm sorry this happened."

I start to regain my normal composure as I say, "It's fine, and there was nothing you could've done about it. I overreacted anyway."

"Overreacted? Maka, you could've been raped! I hardly call a few tears and being shaken up, over reacting!"

"Whatever."

I look into the caring golden eyes I knew since I was young, and push his arms away so I could get up. I am not one to wallow in a ball in the corner because of something stupid like this. I'm a strong woman after all.

I turn to him and say, "Can we go back to the ballroom now, Kid?"

Kid smiles as he gets up from the ground and dusts off his pants.

"Of course, Maka, anything for one of my oldest friends," Kid chuckles slightly.

We walk down the hallway and back into the ballroom. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes and everybody was essentially in the same position as when I had left. Well, everyone except for Blackstar, who was currently hanging from the chandelier like the so called 'ninja' he is. No one took any notice of him though; they just waved him off like they usually do.

I see Ox turn from the person who he is talking to and his eyes light up as they lock onto my face. My face immediately has the so called Excalibur Face on crawling onto it to be its expression. I take a hold of Kid's arm and start directing him and I away from Ox's direction.

"I really don't want to deal with him right now," I say in Kid's ear.

He nods in understanding and starts walking us to the dance floor.

"Do you mind dancing?" Kid asks.

"Nope, I'm fine with dancing, we can just talk and you can keep me away from any people I dislike," I reply with relief evident in my voice.

He chuckles a little and we arrive at the dance floor when a new song starts to play. He takes my hand in his and puts his other on my waist; meanwhile my other hand finds its way onto his shoulder.

We dance. It seems like a long time that we do, laughing and talking as we spin and step along with the medium speed of the music coming from finely tuned instruments. We talk about lots of things, how life has been for the both of us. I hadn't seen him in close to six months; he had been traveling outside Death City, running errands for his father basically, but also enjoying the new scenery he had never seen. As for what I told him, well, there wasn't much to tell, just the normal life of Maka Albarn.

"How is your condition?" he asks. "Has it gotten worse?"

My condition… The shakes that travel through my body, the dizziness and other symptoms that happen to my body are all a part of some condition no one has ever seen before. I've had it since I was very young; it just appeared out of nowhere. One day I was fine, and the next I wasn't. The apothecary that is friends with my mother and father developed a pill that helps stop the sudden attacks but he hasn't been able to figure out a true cure yet.

The apothecary is more like a doctor, he provides health care for the sick, but is also like a mad-scientist. He does all these crazy experiments on animals and on himself even. He has a long scar across his face as a result of one experiment. His name is Dr. Franken Stein.

"It's the same as it has been for a while," I answer, not telling him about my very recent attack in one of the many rooms of his house. "Dr. Stein is providing me with medicine to help, so that's always good."

"That is good—Ouch!" Kid exclaims when I step on his foot with my heel.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Again," I say. I've stepped on his foot at least four times already.

_Why am I such a klutz?_

"It's fine, Maka," Kid laughs. "It is no big deal, it happens."

"Yeah, multiple times," I say under my breath sarcastically.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I say laughing a bit.

"She said 'yeah, multiple times'," someone says from behind me.

Kid and I both turn our heads to the voice and my eyes register this person to be the guy from the dress shop. Soul is his name, if I remember correctly.

"Hello Soul, nice of you to eavesdrop on our conversation," I say.

He smirks slightly at my little bit of sarcasm.

"Sorry for interrupting but I was just wondering if I could borrow this young lady you have here for a little while," Soul says to Kid, who was just standing there silently.

"Yes, of course you can," Kid says politely. Kid turns to me.

"I'll see you later Maka, don't wander too far okay?" he says to me as if I was a child.

I nod and roll my eyes and Kid walks away smiling. Soul then turns to me still with his smirk.

"So funny meeting you here," he says. "Do you want to go for a walk and get some fresh air? Get away from all the crazy rich people?"

I smile at his attempts at humor. "Surely," I reply.

To be honest, I was hoping I would see him.

He leads the way through all the people and after a few short minutes I find myself walking next to him in a huge garden along a cute little path that leads through it.

"So…" he says.

"So?" I say.

We both burst into laughter at our awkwardness.

"You remembered my name," he says once he finished laughing.

"I remember a lot of things," I say back. "Especially interesting things."

"You think I'm interesting?"

"I didn't say that. Remember I told you I thought your _name_ was interesting at the dress shop."

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah, hahaha," I laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?" Soul asks.

"I don't know I just felt like laughing," I say.

"Interesting," he says narrowing his eyes at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just felt like narrowing my eyes," he says mocking me.

"Very funny, Soul," I say back. "It isn't very nice to mock a lady."

"Well, what if I'm not the nicest guy?"

"Then you shouldn't be near me, or one of my many admirers will try to kill you," I say sarcastically.

"Aren't you just the saint, getting your admirers to do your dirty work for you," he says.

"I'm sure you have your own army of girls at your feet willing to do whatever you want them to," I say smirking.

"Yeah, but I'd rather do things myself," he smirks.

"So all the bloods on your hands?" I say jokingly.

"Yeah, and since your such a saintly girl, how about I kiss you to repent my sins!" he exclaims laughing.

"How about no? And anyway, wouldn't that just give me all your sins then?" I laugh.

"You are a very smart girl," he says, pointing his finger at me for emphasis and smiling widely.

We fade into a comfortable silence as we walk.

"You know what," Soul says suddenly, looking serious.

"What?" I ask.

"You've been on my mind lately," he says looking at the ground.

"Okay…" I say with curiosity.

He turns and looks me right in the eyes.

"It seems I have become quite fascinated with you, Maka."

"Meaning?" I say warily.

"That I think I might like you."


	7. Let's Go To My House

**A/N I wrote a lot in recent times so it will be consistent updates for a while. Hope you all enjoy! ~Gabi**

Chapter 7- Lets Go to My House

Maka's POV

"You think you might like me?" I inquire.

"I do like you. You are beautiful, how could I not?" He says.

"I see," I say slowly. A chill goes through my spine as a little gust of wind hits my back.

"I'm getting a bit cold; do you think we could go back inside?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure," he says, taking off his jacket.

"Here, you can have this while we walk back," he hands me the jacket.

I put it on, and while it is too big for me, it is comfortable. It is cozy and smells slightly of roses. I relax in the slight warmth from his body heat it emits.

Though, as we walk back I realize that I don't want to go back to the party. I don't like those kinds of scenes, but I do like hanging out with Soul. Then I had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Soul," I say to get his attention.

"Yes?" he says turning his head towards mine.

"How about we don't go back to the party?"

"And go where instead?" he asks.

We then reach the door that we came out of and go inside. I grab Soul's hand and pull him in the direction of the front of the house instead of where the party is.

"You are going to accompany me home," I say laughing. I pull him out the front doors, ignoring the confused glances of the few people by their carriages that rim the long circular driveway.

"We are going to your house?" he asks a bit shocked.

"No we are going to the bakery," I say sarcastically. I let go of his hand and turning around, giving Soul a look that basically says; _do you have a brain? I just said your taking me home._

"Yes, we are going to my house. I thought it would be better to hang out just the two of us, instead of being around people we don't like."

"Fine with me," he says shrugging. "I'd rather be able to spend time with you alone and not-bothered than spending time with you and having to fend off your admirers at the same time."

That got a laugh out of me.

"You're funny Soul, I like funny," I say, grabbing his hand again.

I start to lead him through the streets, him being pulled slightly behind me, to my own house.

Kid's POV

"Hey, Blackstar," I say to the blue haired boy who is eating almost everything he can get his hands on.

"Yeah?" he says muffled, stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Have you seen Maka? She has been gone for a little while," I ask.

"No, haven't seen her," Blackstar says shaking his head.

"Do you mind coming outside with me to look for her?"

"Eh... Fine, but only because *hiccup* I'm done with my food and I finished my drink and I can't find Tsubaki," Blackstar says, getting up and following me outside to the garden.

"Maka, are you out here?" I say.

"Makaaaaaaaa?" Blackstar drawls.

"Maka? Where are you?" I say again.

"Maka, come out *hiccup* come out wherever you are…" Blackstar slurs.

I think he may have had a bit too much to drink, and the effect was starting to show with force.

"Maka! Mak—ouch! Blackstar watch where you're going!" I yell at Blackstar who stepped on and tripped over my shoe.

"You know how Maka gets mad and hits us with her book *hiccup*and gets mad and hits us?" He says, not making total sense as he picks himself up from the ground.

"Uh-huh," I say to him, out of curiosity.

"Well, we should make her mad so *hiccup* we *hiccup* could get hit, and she would come over to us," he slurs.

"That's, actually a good idea Blackstar," as the real truth dawns on me. If we scream insults and get Maka mad, her anger issues and urge to hit men with books would be too great to not come over and hit us, resulting in us finding her!

"You know Blackstar?" I say patting him on the back. "Sometimes you can be really smart."

"So we are going to get Maka mad?" he says with a new soberness in his eyes.

"Mhm, let's get Maka mad," I say with a smirk.

We both give each other an evil grin.

"Oh Maka! You wouldn't believe it, but Ox and you are getting married! It's been arranged and everything!" I yell.

"Yeah, not only are you getting married, but it is going to be in a few days! And he plans to make little, bald and annoying babies with you!" Blackstar jokes.

"And you will move in with him! So you won't be continuing your studies, but in fact you'll become a nice obedient housewife with no say whatsoever in anything!"

"And you hit like my grandma!" Blackstar adds.

Silence is the response. And so we continue.

Soul's POV

When we got to her house, we settled into the main living room. Maka made us both some tea and we sat on the couch talking and laughing and hearing the crackle of the wood burning in the fireplace in front of us. I got to know Maka more. She is amazing. She is even more beautiful than Kim, the last girl I dated. She makes me laugh and smile and it's wonderful.

I'm falling for her, and in a way we only met days ago. Today was really the first time we got to talk a lot.

We both told each other our last names at one point, realizing that our families were sworn enemies. But I don't care; she's too captivating with her bright green eyes and ash-blonde hair to loose over our parent's fighting.

"I don't care if our parents don't like each other. We can be together—"

"In secret?" she finishes my sentence for me. I could see the wheels turning in her head, she is a rebel to her parents, and I know that for sure. What obedient daughter would bring a man who she barely knows to her house without her parents' permission?

"I don't know what would happen if they find out, so yes, in secret. Maybe we could tell one or two trustworthy people to send messages back in forth if we are not able to meet in person, or to set up meetings for us."

"I know who I can trust. My friend, Tsubaki, she lives and works here. She can keep a secret if I ask her," she says matter-of-factly.

"Then I guess it's settled then. Send her to my house tomorrow at eleven, with a time and place you want to meet at," I say.

"Okay," she says, taking one last sip of her tea and then putting it down on the small table next to the couch.

We have been talking for hours, and slowly we have inched closer and closer to one another. And now, we were almost cuddling.

"Maka?" I say after a quiet pause from our conversation.

She turns her head to look at mine. Our faces are so close that our noses almost touch. I can feel her breath on my own lips. I put my hand on her cheek and pull her head slightly up, our eyes boring into each other, and I kiss her. I kiss her. And she kisses me.

We break apart.

"Soul?" she whispers, taking my hand off her face, and holding it in her own, almost inspecting it in a way.

"Yeah?" I murmur.

"I think maybe you should leave before anyone comes home… It is really late, and I don't want them seeing you," Maka says quietly, looking down at our intertwined hands on her lap.

"Okay," I say. I silently get up, Maka a shadow following behind me. I reach the door and look over my shoulder.

"Goodnight Maka, don't forget to send Tsubaki," I say, opening the door and walking out.

"Goodnight Soul," I hear her say just as the door closes.

I walk off towards my own home and a smile crawls its way onto my face. It is funny how love can spring from something you are supposed to hate.

About halfway home I realize; she still had my jacket on.

_I'll let her keep it for now,_ I think with a smirk.


	8. A Plan

**A/N So… I'm back. I plan on finishing this story this summer, and then working on developing my other one. I had big intentions when I started it and I plan on acting on those intentions. Hopefully everything will turn out well, and I'll be back to stay. I've missed it here.**

**Love, Gabi**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- A Plan<p>

Maka's POV

It is the morning after the ball and the house would be quiet if it weren't for my papa's constant whining about his headache that I can hear from across the house.

_He wouldn't have such a hangover if he didn't drink so much_…

I pull my pillow over my head with a sigh, trying to block out the sunlight coming into the room despite the curtains and once again my mind wanders to Soul.

The whole night, after he left, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I am simply intrigued by him. He's extremely handsome and seemed like an intellectual and witty character with whom I can easily keep up a conversation with. Well, despite a few remarks on his part that earned him some of my infamous Maka-chops.

I also thought a lot about how we could ever be together. It's almost like a forbidden romance that we're trying to have. We are the son and daughter of the two highest families on the social ladder in the city, which have been in generation-long feuds since… well since forever! It just isn't possible that our parents would accept us being together, let alone seeing one another as friends.

Then there was the kiss. _Oh_, that kiss.

Last night Soul kissed me, and it was wonderful. Yes, it was a wonderful first kiss. But it was with someone who I should hate. How could that be so wonderful?

He also left me with his jacket. I had hung it up in the back of my closet, so no sneaky eyes could catch a glimpse at it and wonder where it came from. But before I had done that, I had inspected it like some stalker. Thinking things like how many times has he worn it, if he noticed that I was wearing it when he left, and if he had left it with me on purpose; to have a reason to come back and see me.

"Ughhh…" I groan into my pillow, the sound muffled.

Then I remembered.

_I still have to tell Tsubaki to give him the place and time to meet me._

Am I going to go through with this? It could be disastrous if anyone were to find out…

_I am going to go through with this_, I reassure myself. _There's no going back now you already kissed him! That alone could get you thrown into the streets!_

"Okay," I whisper into the pillow. "This is happening."

_I'll send Tsubaki to give him a letter, telling him to meet me at Dr. Stein's home, at noon tomorrow._

_And then I'll tell Papa and Mama that I need to pick up a new trial medicine. _

"This may just work…"

I pull the pillow off my face.

"Tsubaki!"


	9. The Doctor

**A/N Hey its little old me again dropping by to see how things are going. I plan to wrap up the story soon, so Hope you're enjoying it! Again, I am eternally sorry for the long wait… I owe all of you so many updates… mehhh. (Forgot this in some other chapters; I don't own Soul Eater.) But boy, I wish I did. ~Gabi**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<br>The Doctor  
>-Soul's POV-<p>

Surprisingly enough, I was approached by Tsubaki before I got home from my morning errands. She told me she had a letter and gave it to me. Once the deed was done, she whispered a 'be careful with her' in my ear and left without another word.

I waited until I arrived home and was safely in my room before I opened the note. Who knows who could be in the shadows of those overcrowded streets of Death City waiting for the newest gossip to spread around.

I tear open the letter as soon as I hear the door to my room click against my back. It said to meet her at noon, at Dr. Stein's place.

I look at the clock in the room. 11:37. Dr. Stein's was about a fifteen minute walk from here, might as well freshen up a bit and head out again.

Dr. Stein was the local apothecary in Death City. Tall, gray haired, and crazy; he was the epitome of a mad scientist. He supplied a good amount of the City's upper-class with any medical care needed. He would do routine checkups on the youngsters and help cure the elder's arthritis when it got bad.

Why Maka would pick the apothecary's place to meet up, I have no idea. The old building was run down; the door squeaked when you'd walk in, the wall's paint was peeling and it reeked of all types of things from nice herbs to toxins. It couldn't possibly be a safe place. Not to mention the fact that Dr. Stein liked to play around with dead things. When I was a child and had to go for that routine checkup every year, I was freaked out by who-knows-what's organs in jars around the room.

Finally, I approach the building and walk inside. A bell dings when I open the door along with the usual squeak. That's new.

"Hello?" I say peering into the dark room. It was dim, the only light coming from many candles around the room. There were no windows.

Yes, definitely the type of home a simple apothecary gone mad scientist would have.

"Mr. Evans," Dr. Stein appears out of the darkness, whipping his hand on a rag that is suspiciously stained with red.

He throws the rag on a nearby table and sits in one of his chairs, propping his feet up onto a desk. The candle on the table lights up his face more clearly and there appears to be more of those odd scars on his face since the last time you were here.

I fidget a little in place.

Why am I suddenly getting nervous? Is it because I'm going to see Maka soon? Yes that has to be it! This guy isn't that scary!

"I'm here to—" I start to say.

"I know why you're here Mr. Evans," he interrupts. "You're here to meet with Miss Albarn, I know. Her friend came here earlier to tell me in advance."

"Oh," I mutter.

"You can wait in the back room, you two can hang out there; it's a private spot. Just don't touch anything. Got it?"

"Yeah."

I walk to the back of the room and down a hallway with wallpaper that had stiches on it. Man, everything about this guy and his house is sketchy. I reach a door to an empty room with a couch, two chairs and a little table.

_Probably just for consultations, good. Don't want to be in a room where creepy dissections happen_, I think.

I take a seat on the couch and its springs creak.

"Comfy enough I guess," I mumble to myself.

Down the hall I hear the door open and close, along with the little bell's ding. The sounds of a girl's voice and Dr. Steins float down the corridor to your ears. I peak out of the doorway and down the hall to hear their conversation a bit better.

"Thank you so much for letting us meet here Dr. Stein!" the girl says. Yes, it was definitely Maka. A smile spreads across your face.

"It's not a problem, Maka. You're like a niece; it's the least I could do. Oh! I almost forgot!" Dr. Stein says.

There's a bit of fumbling around for a minute, based off of the sounds of bottles clanking together and papers shuffling.

"Ah! There. Here's the refill for this month. I thought I'd get it out of the way so you don't have to make another trip later."

"Thank you! That's nice of you Dr. Stein!"

Dr. Stein chuckles a little, and its creepy hearing him be so cheerful to Maka.

"Mr. Evans is in the back room, by the way."

"Okie dokie!"

The conversation stops and I jump at the sound of Maka's footsteps approaching. I scramble to sit down and to look casual and cool. But mainly cool.

"Hi," Maka says, standing in the doorway.

"Hey," I smile.

"Were you waiting long?" she walks over and sits down next to me.

"No, not really," I say leisurely, adjusting my arm so it drapes over Maka's shoulder. She smiles a little at my action. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Soul, what's on your mind?" she says intently.

"I couldn't help but overhear Dr. Stein say he gave you a refill… of what?" I hesitantly ask. It could be for her family or it could be for her, but I'm curious as to which.

"Oh… Um, there's just this thing that I have…" she looks down and furrows her eyebrows a little.

"You know what never mind, it's fine. You don't have to tell me if it's personal," I say quickly. I hope I didn't upset her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was just curious. And if you were sick I'd want to know because I care for you," I tap her nose for emphasis.

She giggles.

"I brought back your coat by the way," she reaches down over the couch to her bag she brought.

"Oh yeah, that thing," I had almost forgotten about it. "I was going to let you keep it; as a reminder of me and my cool persona to fuel your undying love, of course."

Maka laughs again. Gosh, I love that laugh, and it's so easy to coax out of her. She laughs at practically anything remotely funny.

She throws it over my face, and I jolt a little at the unexpected action. I pull it down to see Maka trying to hold in another laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing," she says, letting out a small snippet of giggles.

"What?"

"Well you flinched!"

"How is that funny?"

"I don't know it just is!"

I smirk a little and put the jacket aside.

"Thank you for giving it back," I say.

"You're welcome," she answers.

We sit for a minute in silence, but it feels longer. It's not awkward though. We just sit and look at each other, and we both know exactly what the other is thinking.

I lean in and Maka does the same. We meet in the middle. Our lips crash once again and it's like an explosion of everything great. This is what we were waiting for.

I bring my hand to the side of her head, and intertwine it with her hair while she quickly wraps her arms around my neck. We tilt our heads, and she scoots closer to me. In response I pull her closer, my other hand finding its place along her waist. At some point I trace my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she complies. Our tongues dance for the first time and it is wonderful.

In the distance, there might've been the sound of the door's creak.

We break away for a moment to catch our breath and quickly resume kissing. I smirk a little into the kiss; Maka tastes slightly of strawberries.

_This is nice, I like kissing Maka._

No more than a minute passes and the door to the room suddenly breaks open.

Maka and I break away from each other and nearly fly to opposite ends of the couch with dazed looks on our faces.

We both look over to the intruder to see none other than… Ox.

_Fuck. He looks mad._


End file.
